


New Romantics

by lonelylibrarian



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelylibrarian/pseuds/lonelylibrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She takes a seat in her usual booth, and looks around at the fairly crowded diner. Unusually empty for a Saturday morning. Most likely because of the rain storm that had come last night and was just becoming to make its way out of town. Peggy had only come this morning because she had been in dire need of pancakes.<br/>Well that's what she told herself. It might have also had something to do with the fact that Angie wasn't at breakfast and Peggy had been told she had the early shift at work. But Peggy was here for pancakes. Solely for pancakes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Romantics

**Author's Note:**

> i will name all my fics after 1989 songs thank you very much. also no agent carter last night so had to fill in with this very plausible fic. so glad we have a fairly popular f/f ship and i accept the duty of helping fill the ao3 tag. [visit me on tumblr!](http://pxtrclus.tumblr.com/)

  
The familiar smell of pancakes and bacon envelopes Peggy as she enters the diner Saturday morning, just after nine am. She takes a seat in her usual booth, and looks around at the fairly crowded diner. Unusually empty for a Saturday morning. Most likely because of the rain storm that had come last night and was just becoming to make its way out of town. Peggy had only come this morning because she had been in dire need of pancakes. 

Well that's what she told herself. It might have also had something to do with the fact that Angie wasn't at breakfast and Peggy had been told she had the early shift at work. But Peggy was here for pancakes. Solely for pancakes. 

"Mornin' English." Angie says with a smile as she comes up to Peggy's table, pen and pad in hand although she must already know what Peggy's order is.

"Usual?" She asks. Peggy answers with a nod. Angie smiles again before darting off to take her order to the kitchen. She comes back a few seconds later with two mugs and a pot of coffee, letting the mug handles hang off her finger tips. She sits across from Peggy and pours them both a cup,  putting two shakes of sugar into hers. 

"Didn't see you last night. Work keep ya late again?" Angie asks, stirring her coffee carefully. 

Peggy finds herself distracted by her long fingers twirling around the spoon. 

She blinks the beginnings of those thoughts away from her head and answers Angie's question, "Yes, you know. Phone companies can be difficult sometimes."

Angie nods sympathetically as if she really does know. She reaches for Peggy's hand where it rests on the table and gives it comforting pat. Peggy tries not to startle at the touch but she can't do anything about the way her heart rate speeds up. 

"We'll find you a better job someday." She smiles and moves her hand back to her mug. 

Peggy is quietly happy she didn't offer to find her a husband. 

"Angie, order up!" 

Angie shoots up and rushes off towards the kitchen, returning with a plate of pancakes and setting them in the middle of the table. 

"My treat." She says, pouring strawberry syrup over them.

Peggy smiles as she cuts into the pancakes, "You're an angel."

They keep up their usual chatter, gossiping about the girls in their hall and discussing the best way to keep hair out of their faces during work. Peggy has to keep reminding herself that this is not a date. Because that's ridiculous. There's about a one in a billion chance of meeting another girl like herself. And an even lower chance of said girl liking her. 

But Peggy is fine with it, she enjoys Angie's friendship so much she would probably still come here if they had the worst food on the planet. Which they most certainly do not, as told by the now empty plate the two girls have between them. 

"I'm off the clock now." Angie says with a glance at her watch. 

"Walk home with me?"

Peggy hadn't planned on doing anything else, "I would love to." 

The two get up, Angie paying for their meal then rushing out the door with Peggy. 

The two huddle together against the light winds and drizzle leftover from last nights storm. Peggy distinctly avoids focusing on the way her and Angie's hands keep brushing. 

It's a short walk back to their complex, Angie walks Peggy up to her door. Peggy almost doesn't, but finds the courage to invite her in. She's not sure how this is more difficult than defusing a bomb or taking down a 250lb man, but somehow it is. 

Angie plops herself down on Peggy's bed and flips through a magazine Peggy had laying on her night stand. Peggy does a check around her apartment, making sure she left nothing out and that nothing had shown up. 

"Why are you always so stressed, English?" Angie asks, noticing her furrowed brow. 

"Oh just you know, work." Peggy offers lamely, hating that she has to hide things from Angie. But she knows she would hate herself more if something were to happen to Angie. 

"Sit down. Let me give you a massage see if we can keep you from looking so stern all the time." Angie says, her tone light and playful. Peggy huffs at her but sits down with her back to Angie anyways. Her hands gently press into Peggy's shoulders, slowly taking out all the knots that have developed there recently. 

Peggy can't help the sound of contentment that escapes her lips as Angie continues to gracefully move her hands. It's possibly the most relaxed Peggy's felt in a while. 

After what seems like forever but not long enough, Angie stops and moves to the other side of Peggy so their face to face. Peggy's eyes are still closed in bliss. 

"That seemed to help." Angie says with a laugh as she notices Peggy's expression. 

Peggy smiles at her, resting on her palms. 

"Hey, Peggy." Angie asks, and Peggy opens an eye at the feel of Angie's hand rubbing circles over her knee. She feels her heart rate speed up and her palms sweat like she's in Secondary School again and about to get her first kiss. 

"Hi." Is all Peggy gets out, focused on Angie's eyes and the comforting feel of her hand on her leg. 

They've both begun leaning closer without notice, "Can I..." Angie doesn't finish her question. Their lips are a breath away, Peggy tries to swallow down some of her nerves. She can't find it in herself to speak so she just nods. 

Angie gently presses her lips against Peggy's, gripping her knee as she does. 

Peggy's breath hitches at the feel, Angie's lips are incredibly soft and careful, moving slowly against Peggy's. Angie moves her hand to cup Peggy's cheek, shifting their angles and softly smoothing her thumb over Peggy's cheek. 

Peggy finds her senses again long enough to gently part Angie's lips with her tongue. Angie tastes like the strawberry syrup they had earlier, and she's just as gentle with her tongue as she was with her hands. Peggy lets out a happy sigh against their closed mouths, she feels Angie smile against her own lips. 

They pull away after some time, both breathing slightly faster. 

Angie gives Peggy a smirk, "Not bad, English." 


End file.
